cosmicafandomcom-20200214-history
Kalia Suuk
Kalia Suuk (designation: Agent X41822N) is a veteran agent of the Ankoran Covenant's Ghost Program, having served throughout the Covenant-Dominion War. She is a highly skilled marksman and competent martial artist. Infamous for her outwardly jovial attitude and hypersexuality, Kalia is someone who is incredibly damaged, using her outward appearance as a mask to hide her depressed heart. She prefers to avoid difficult emotions rather than confronting them, hiding behind her nymphomania as a coping mechanism for the stresses she suffered through her training as a Covenant Ghost. She is the commander of HSS Guidance. 'Biography' 'Early Life' Kalia was born on the farming colony of Lusara, in 2771 AD in a small village along the coastlines, where she grew up working as a farmhand for her father. Faithful, chaste, and hard-working, the young Ankoran spent most of the twenty-five hour days hauling crops to feed the family's livestock, and cleaning after animals. But on her twelfth birthday, a strong Psychic Drone had enveloped the coastal region. Although everyone in the community was affected and complained of headaches, Kalia suffered the most, leading to speculation that she was a Psionic. This speculation was soon proven to be a reality, when Kalia unexpectedly released a Psionic Blast, causing the collapse of several buildings and several major injuries. The paramedics that arrived at the scene soon discovered the cause of the catastrophe, and Kalia was taken away by government agents to be assessed. Being placed in the tutelage and care of Xivur's Academy for Talented Youth, Kalia was trained to control her newly unlocked powers and to restrain her abilities to prevent further outbursts. Initial tests revealed Kalia classified as a Psionic Hypersensitive. She was prescribed a Psionic Dampener. 'Ghost Training' After her unusual education concluded, Kalia was offered a place within the vaunted and infamous Ghost program; a secretive military branch that the Covenant was hesitant to speak openly about. Accepting her place as a trainee within the program, Kalia was relocated to an orbital training facility in an undisclosed location, leaving her life as a farmer behind her. Despite this, she remained in contact with her parents through the use of heavily-encrypted video relays. 'Team Blue' As her training progressed, Kalia was placed in Team Blue as part of the Academy's curriculum of team-based training. One of her first training missions was a hostage rescue scenario, set in a fictional district of Talika Vae. While Tukotin Atalata directed teammates Utu Arami and Kaewin Tulatu, Kalia abandoned the group attempting to complete the training scenario on her own. Although her team was eliminated early in the training mission, Kalia was able to reach the hostage. The training exercise ended in failure, with the hostage killed upon Kalia's arrival. Tukotin was left upset by the encounter. Kalia displayed high competence but a lack of teamwork in other training scenarios following the hostage scenario and several failed attempts to pass the exercise, in which Kalia blamed her team for their poor performance, Kaewin shouted at her that if she had worked with them, their poor performance wouldn't have mattered. The lesson finally sunk in. The following day, Team Blue passed the hostage crisis exercise with no casualties. 'A Shift of Personality' The open nature of the orbital academy soon led to 'experimentation' on Kalia's part, as a method of dealing with the stress of the brutal training regime. After a streak of failed tests and simulations, the young Ankoran became intimate with Tukotin and began to share their bodies with each other during their off-time. These sessions, although initially tame and short, soon became more intimate and exotic. Branching out with Tukotin, Kalia soon found herself engaging in sexual situations more and more commonly, and with more and more people. Her old chaste personality had begun to entirely shift into her infamously characteristic hypersexuality. 'Mission to Gaiyama' Kalia's first ever assignment was given to her during the course of her training, as an exercise to see how she would cope under the pressure of a real mission. Sent to Aeoi Katha on Gaiyama. Most famous for prostitution and sex-oriented businesses in the region, such as sex shops, strip clubs, and adult theatres, Kalia was instructed to locate and assassinate the kingpin of a local sapient trafficking operation, using kidnapped victims as sex slaves. Arriving in the city, Kalia took on a disguise as a seemingly helpless woman, attempting to lure her target into attacking her. Shortly after her arrival, two men attempted to attack her, as predicted by the Ghost trainee. Both were left severely injured by Kalia's telekinesis, while Kalia mentally probed their minds for information on her assassination target - Ziryab Al-Zarkali, a Jāraja exile. Kalia was able to track Ziryab down using the information she was able to acquire intruding from the depths of the two thugs' minds, locating him in an abandoned section of industrial arcology complex. Raiding the facility, Kalia was able to dismantle the trafficking operation, killing several of Ziryab's operatives, and freeing the enslaved victims of his operation. Confronting Ziryab, the Jāraja attempted to capture and rape the Ghost-in-training, although Kalia foiled the attempt, ripping out one of Ziryab's mandibles in the process. Ziryab ultimately escaped the assassination attempt, though his trafficking operations were ruined. Kalia was commended for focusing on rescuing the slaves being held hostage, despite the Jāraja's escape. 'Graduation' Having gone through her training and completed multiple training and live assignments, Kalia graduated from the Ghost Academy in 2811. Kalia made it her personal mission to relocate Ziryab Al-Zarkali and kill him, hoping to set right her failure in Aeoi Katha. 'Ghost of Lusara' 'Rogue VI' On her first missions since the completion of her training, Kalia was sent to investigate a Carina Foundation research base that had mysteriously gone silent on Etia. The facility was developing a new Virtual Intelligence system for the Ankoran Covenant, only for a programming error to cause the systems to turn hostile, butchering the entire staff. Though at first, it appeared to be a fully intelligent self-aware machine, the device was revealed to merely be made with clever programming to mimic the behaviour. The VI attempted to leave Etia through the facility's communication dish, though the dish was destroyed by Kalia before a transfer could be undertaken. If it had escaped, potentially every electronic device in Andromeda accessible by the Exonet could be subsumed and used by the VI against an unsuspecting populace. Fighting her way through the security mechs in the station, Kalia went on to pull the plug on the VI, ensuring the rogue intelligence could not cause any more damage by erasing its file and destroying its hardware. 'Covenant-Dominion War' 'Rise of the Spectres' 'Appearance' Kalia stands distinctly taller than the average Ankoran, measuring almost a head higher than her kin. Her body is stout with muscle from the years of physical conditioning that prepared her as a Ghost. Her scales are a deep shade of navy blue that shares a uniform shade across her body. As an Ankoran Ghost, Kalia operates in the field wearing a bone-white bodysuit, a Ghost-standard issue Hostile Environment Suit that covers her from head to toe. Over this white bodysuit are a series of cobalt blue plasteel plates that provide additional protection. On her left gauntlet are a pair of vibro-claws sharp enough to tear through steel and shielding with ferocious ease. Kalia's primary weapon is a personalised BOSUM FN92 that she is rarely seen without. Decorated with silver and ebony painted plasteel, small sketches of obscene and phallic imagery cover its surface, each bearing a concerning level of detail and biological accuracy. 'Personality' 'Hypersexuality' Although Kalia outwardly appears to be a warm, kind-hearted woman, her facade is brittle and artificial in nature. Although innocent as a child before her recruitment into the Covenant Ghost Program, her experiences during training left her a much less innocent woman. The stresses of her brutal upbringing under the care of the Ghost Program - from the utter lack of privacy and lack of recreational time to the harsh, near-tortuous schedules - caused Kalia to retreat into one of the few options available to her - sex. Flirty and perverse, Kalia has no shame in what she enjoys. Although highly empathetic, charismatic, and kind to those she interacts with, Kalia is crude and open about her sexuality. When particularly stressed, Kalia has a tendency to allow her promiscuity to become particularly visible and has been noted to become much bolder in her sexual advances when mentally troubled by events or memories. Kalia has been known to act much more eccentrically during these periods of stress, and to become impulsive and nervous. The Ghost is known to keep Drakniar pheromone perfumes and other unusual aphrodisiacs on her person. Kalia is prejudiced against Jāraja, primarily due to their sexism. 'Faith' As a soldier of the theocratic Ankoran Covenant, it is unsurprising to know that Kalia is a devout and faithful woman, who, despite her promiscuity, remains dedicated to her religious path. While Kalia is not as conservative as some of her people, she remains a staunch defender of the ideological beliefs that the Covenant uphold as holy, and owns a large number of holy books from alien religions - including translated copies of the Russian Orthodox Bible, Quran and Dasam Granth, amongst holy scripture from other non-human religions, from which she studies. 'Abilities' Possessing Psionic hypersensitivity, Kalia Suuk is known for a nigh-unrivalled Psionic potential, at the cost of extreme weakness to Psionic weather patterns. Although she is capable of Psionic spellcasting to create physical attacks, Kalia much prefers to use her Psionics to enhance her already highly-trained reaction time and aim to unnaturally efficient heights. When actively using her Psionics as enhancements, Kalia boasts a near-instantaneous reaction-time of 0.003 microseconds, and a perfect aim at over twelve miles distance. Without her Psionics to support her aim or reactions, these records quickly fall back to baseline records for her species. 'Relationships' 'Octandra Caveras' Seeing the Drakniar as 'a bundle of fun wrapped in dourness', Kalia Suuk and Octandra Caveras have clashing personalities, yet keep cordial ties. As Octandra has agreed to humour the Ghost's desires in exchange for the Psionic super-soldiers aid during high-risk operations for Tuurian Securities, Kalia remains friendly to the alien and eager to accept new contracts for support during her own duties. 'Vetarion Virios' With such similarities in personality that Kalia Suuk and Vetarion share, it is no surprise that the two, although not in any sort of romantic bond, are naturally close. Vetarion often finds himself providing the Ankoran with a variety of black-market arms and equipment in exchange for sexual services and favours. He employs the Ghost almost as a mercenary of sorts, though treats her closer to his personal concubine. It is said he refers to her as his ‘Duchess of Debauchery’. It is no secret that the two have spent more than one night sharing a bed, and Kalia is known to openly brag about how Vetarion has been a personal ‘conquest’ of hers on more than one occasion. In turn, she comes to his aid for any militant needs that do not clash with her duties to the Ankoran Covenant. 'Trivia' *Kalia's agent designation (agent: X41822N) is a reference to November "Nova" Terra from the Starcraft universe, a Ghost operative of the Terran Dominion with the same agent code. Category:Characters Category:Ankoran